As is known to those in the semiconductor art, the reduction in size of semiconductor devices has been indispensably necessary in order to cause an increase in device performance and a decrease in power consumption. Accordingly, process development and integration issues are key challenges for new gate stack materials and silicide processing, with the imminent replacement of SiO2 and Si-oxynitride (SiNxOy) with high-permittivity dielectric materials (also referred to herein as “high-k” materials), and the use of alternative gate electrode materials to replace doped poly-Si in sub-0.1 μm complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Dielectric materials featuring a dielectric constant greater than that of SiO2 (k˜3.9) are commonly referred to as high-k materials. In addition, high-k materials may refer to dielectric materials that are deposited onto substrates (e.g., HfO2, ZrO2) rather than grown on the surface of the substrate (e.g., SiO2, SiNxOy). High-k materials may incorporate metallic silicates or oxides (e.g., Ta2O5 (k˜26), TiO2 (k˜80), ZrO2 (k˜25), Al2O3 (k˜9), HfSiO, HfO2 (k˜25)). During the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, the high-k layers must be etched and removed in order to allow silicidation for the source/drain regions, and to reduce the risk of metallic impurities being implanted into the source/drain regions during ion implantation. However, these materials must be etched while minimizing damage to the gate structure, etc.